User talk:Bixby123
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Bixby123! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Need Help?? Hi Bixby123! I heard you need help with your userpage. Just tell me the problems you have and I can help you with them! --Get To Know Me More! If you're lonley, then talk to me! (I'm a chatterbox) Party! Play Missions! 22:49, 8 June 2009 (UTC) What you need... *Chatting: If you would like to chat, here are the instructions. On the box that says "Community" click on "Widgets". Keep going until you see something called "Shout Box". Click the green + sign. The Shout Box will open and you can chat there. *Templates: Templates are things about you that describe you in real life, and your penguin. They are simple. If you ever want templates for your page then tell me. I can put them on for you. If you need any more help contact me or Alxeedo. (He's very helpful) --Get To Know Me More! If you're lonley, then talk to me! (I'm a chatterbox) Party! Play Missions! 22:55, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ? I never "view sourced" it! What are you talking about? --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 21:33, 10 June 2009 (UTC) You dirty, disrespectful jerk. Ben, Tawny told me what you were doing. You are, as usual, sick and twisted. Since you probably didn't see these on Knuckles' talk page, I'll put them here too =) #Brains aren’t everything. In fact, in your case they’re nothing. #Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you abuse the privilege. #Don’t let your mind wander. It’s way to small to be outside by itself! #God made mountains, god made trees, god made you but we all make mistakes. #Calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people. #If I had a face like yours. I’d sue my parents! #Shouldn’t you have a license for being that ugly? #What are you? An extra from a horror movie? #OMG WERE YOU IN A CAR ACCIDENT? oops my mistake, you always look like that. #Your face is such a mess, why don’t you get your dog something different to chew on? #You grow on people… so does cancer. #You used to be arrogant and obnoxious. Now I see that you are just the opposite – you are obnoxious and arrogant. #I’ve come across rotting bodies that are less offensive than you are. #Some drink from the fountain of knowledge, but it looks like you just gargled. #I would ask you how old you are, but I reckon you can’t count that high. #I know you are nobody’s fool, but maybe someone will adopt you one day. #Beauty is skin deep, but ugly is to the bone. #What’s that ugly thing growing out of your neck… Oh… It’s your head… #Oh I’m sorry, how many times did your parents drop you when you were a baby? #Roses are red violets are blue, God made me normal, what the hell happened to you? -